Enslaved: The Commander
by HazeHero
Summary: This is a fanfic with permission from the owner to write based on Enslaved Rouge Mercenaries. There are many universe's in our reality and two worlds will collide as the same happens to another, stuck in this new world JSOC soldier the Commander must fight a war he never knew existed. Now a COD crossover OCxOC
1. Some guy in war

Somewhere in the boiling desert of Las Pegasus walked a human like creature surrounded by multiple humans wearing mercenary uniform but unlike the other human standing off to the side of the creature, he was wearing a Royal Marine Force uniform with a strange advanced looking helmet over his head and stitched on his shoulder was a flag of the union jack.

The creature had darkish gray fur that covered her body and her hair went down to her shoulders and the colour was an ice blue with a crimson streak going through. She was wearing a ragged and dirty what was once a yellow t-shirt and a dark blue jeans. She was a unicorn because of the middle length horn coming out of her forehead.

She was an anthro but in her world she was an Equestrian. And her home was attacked by a race of humans that lived on this planet and enslaved her people, and because of that she has a deep hated of the human race but the human soldier to her side is protecting her. Why?

Merc:Alright, your terms are hard to agree to. But why do you need that slut anyway.

The Equestrian looked at the human in disgust and made a vow to make him suffer.

The Soldier: My terms are reasonable but the outcome is something, your mindless brain of yours can track.

And with that he pulled out two F-fives and with amazing accuracy shot all the humans in the head killing them instantly, as they dropped to the floor the soldier walked towards her and knelt down and searched for any injuries.

Mare: Why are you helping me?

The question was frozen in the air as he took out a first aid kit and started to stich up a wound on her hip.

The Soldier: That depends on what you want to know. And if you want a name, you can call me The Commander, and what is your name?

She looked confused that this 'Commander' didn't answer her question but didn't ponder on it.

Mare:You my knight in shinning armour can call me 'The **** Who Will Kick Your Ass' (A smirk grew on her face)

The Commander laughed and finished up closing the wound and proceeded to put away his equipment and reload his dual welded pistols.

The Commander:Well then TBWWKYA lets find a place for shelter tonight, the heat or hunger will kill us.

Mare: The names Ice Cold

The Commander looked at her before shaking his and started walking towards a cave that can be seen in the distance.

When they reached the cave Ice went to sleep immediately due to the heat affecting her, while the Commander stood watch but eventually the sun had set and the moon rose up.

He sighed and started to get comfortable before his eyes closed.

*Flashback*

17 July 2025, 1030 hrs

In a village laid a crashed VTOL and a battle was ensuring between the US Seals vs SDC the fight was long and hard as both sides had sustained casualties.

Unknown Seal:Someone EMP that fucking ASD!

The battle had continued for a long time the war was almost over but the SDC was still fighting, within the ranks of the Seals stood a familiar British soldier as he watched the battle from his view on the broken collapsed building.

An SDC CLAW marched it slow walk towards the Commander as he raised his SMAW, a smile visible on his helmet less face as he pulled the trigger. The rocket shot out of the tube and impacted the front of the CLAW causing it to fall onto the ground with broken legs.

The machine tried to shoot its main gun but a snap of metal collapsing in on itself told the soldier that the gun had jammed, an even more evil smirk brought up as he walked agonising slowly.

The CLAWs operator who was controlling the mech from the downed VTOL saw the Commander and was scared at what he saw. His face was something from a nightmare as his eyes were red with bloodlust and cracks appeared around his face as a red smoke or steam flowed out of these cracks.

And that was the last the man saw, the Seals will soon find the man dead slumped over his computer with blood dripping down his eyes and mouth as well as his ears, and nothing on the computer just only static.

*Elsewhere in the future*

11 November 2026, 2300 hrs

The war between the Chinese and the US was coming to a close after the agreement done by Madam President and the Governor of China, but the rebels remained as another Chinese rebel fell to the ground dead with a bullet hole on his head.

The Commander walked out of the shadows and continued moving through the facility, he had Intel about this place and it said that this building is one of the many hideouts the Mercenary organisation known as Raven had.

The Chinese rebels were being supplied by the Raven mercenaries and it was his job to stop it. The Commander had always worked alone, well he didn't at first but after his second in command and his beat friend... no brother died, he was never the same.

But his mind and heart was in the right place and because of that he had risked his life to save as many as he could.

He had been following the voices for a while now but he kept on alert just in case, you may not see it but the Commander loved the thrill of battle especially when the adrenaline is cursing through his veins is when he feels alive.

He had reached a metallic door that could prevent his C4s from blowing it up but he took a more tactical approach and hid at the side of the door, after a few minutes a Raven Merc walked out and took out his cigarette and started to smoke.

The Commander: (Smirk grew on his face) Tough day?

Merc:Yeah the boss has been jumpy ever since those traitors escaped but I find this day to be a piece of shit. So how are yo...(Muffled noise)

The Commander kept his hold on the Merc and began choking him till the point he passed out and started to enter the room, but stopped and took his cigarette pack and lighter.

The Commander: Smoking kills, remember that.

And he put them in the bin and quickly got into cover behind a computer terminal and from there he spotted enemies in the room onto his helmets HUD, a red arrow showed pointing downward, above the people he tagged.

His real targets were tagged in a golden glow and as tempting as it was to kill everyone in the room, he kept his hold and listened to the conversation.

Merc leader: Yes this machine will allow us to enter the world of our GOD

Chinese Rebel leader: Indeed and it will be honourable to fight along side him and you as allies.

After awhile the Commander stopped listening but he made sure to remember the important information, his mission was complete and knowing him, he decided to go fuck it and start shooting anyone he sees.

He raised his SAR-21 and checked everything and ran a quick scan of his weapon with his HUD and not too long after that he jumped up and opened fire.

They never saw it coming as the Chinese and Raven soldiers fell to the ground dead, the two leaders had already entered the machine due to the gunfire but the Commander had hit a power outlet and from that the machine overloaded and with a flash of light everything in the room was gone.

A/N hey guys this is a story that is a side story to Enslaved and WFTC has given permission to do this but don't expect this to be updated regularly I am still co authoring Enslaved and all but two fanfics I wrote are still being written and my first one is on hold. Anyway no flames and claiming me to copyrighting this fanfic.

Edit: I made some huge changes since I didn't like it and the CLAW part is a reference to something in the main fanfic and the MLP show and let's just say his past is more then you think.

The Commander's armour:

This is for those who want to know what he wears.

Underneath his armour is a thin layer of black skintight suit that protects his skin from blistering on the cold hurtfull metal, above the suit is a exoskeleton that increases the Commander's strength and durability, the exoskeleton also increases his already fast speed and allowing him the ability to jump higher. The exoskeleton has an adaptive trait that reads the weapons such as a tank shell or a combat knife and automatically sends a signal to the armour over the exoskeleton making it almost seem possible to kill him. But the more things that attack him with different equipment the less the trait will work.

The armour is coloured a special forces black, the armour is sleek and light but the heavy bulletproof armour makes the armour more balanced. The helmet is similar to the Gungier helmet from halo but is more flatter towards the face and can fold up to reveal a dark black visor.

The helmet can fold up over the head and will appear as small loose bits on the shoulders and neck region. The weapons on the armour is a 9 inch combat knife on the left side of the chest, a SAR-21 is located on the back of the armour and two customised five sevens are in two holsters on the left and right side of the waist.

A hidden small knife can be found inside the left boot hidden in a small compartment and the same is said with a pistol in parts located in the right boot.

And that is it and he might be a bit too OP but what will appear in this story will be huge.


	2. Oh Crap and really four songs

The Commander was the first to awake in this cold cave, the moon was high above the sky. The light danced across the sand and landed on his helmet.

The metal front of the helmet slightly reflected the light, he raised his hand and put them slowly onto his visor and pressed a button which made the helmet fold over his. A hiss of pressurised air escaped its containment and was welcomed to a new world.

The Commanders face was pale but left some colour, a noticeable burn mark was visible on the right side of his face. His eyes were a interesting case they appear a natural brown but depending on his emotions they change colour, it was rumored to be a side effect of the drugs that enhance the body during Project Immortal.

His hair that was long for military regulations that flowed slightly in the small wind was a dark brown, and had some light brown highlights.

Ice: Whoa.

Sharply turning The Commander's helmet folded over his face and had pulled out one of his Five-Sevens and aimed at Ice's head.

Ice: Easy there big boy same side remember.

Her words brought back a painful memory to the Commander but he slowly lowered his weapon and turned to face the outside again.

Getting up Ice calmly walked to the Commander's side with a smile, she stared at the beautiful moon and stars.

Ice: Your not half bad for a human. But your not my type.

The Commander's face behind his visor frowned but quickly disappeared when he sent himself a mental kick.

The Commander: I like what I enjoy and the stars is one.

The comment confused Ice but she went along.

Ice: Yeah they are beautiful aren't they, I've always wondered as a filly what could be up there.

The Commander turned his head at her and nodded before he walked to tje edge of the cave and started to lie down.

The Commander: Get some sleep, we're moving out towards the city.

Ice continued to look at the stars and sighed with a frown on her face.

Ice:*quietly* Sure I'll get some sleep.

After that she walked back into the cave and sat down against a rock and brought her hands to her face and cried slowly.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she jumped and stared fearfully but relaxed when she saw the metal helmet of the Commander.

The Commander: What's wrong?

Ice: Something you wouldn't understand okey.

She pulled away from his hand and tired to move away but his hand had grabbed her arm and his grip was too much to get out off.

Ice feeling old painful memories panicked and started to kick him and try to pull his hand off her arm. The Commander grabbed her other hand and tired to hold her down during her panic state.

The Commander: Calm down, calm down!

He acted quickly and let go of her and pulled her into some kind of hug and placed her head on his shoulder as she cried softly.

The Commander: There, there *Rubbing her mane* let it all out.

Ice sadly smiled at his strong cold voice acting like a person comforting their child or loved one.

The Commander placed her gently on the ground the moment she started to snore and let her sleep, the Commander closed his eyes thinking about what could of happened to her.

Unlike normally when he shits his thoughts away he continued to figure out what happened, leaning against the cave entrance he eventually dosed off into sleep.

The next morning shined into the cave and caused the sleeping form of Ice to awake, with a yawn she got up and with sleepy eyes she looked around but froze as her eyes widened breaking whatever sleep she had when she saw the Commander was missig.

Panicking she rushed outside only to bump into the very person she was tiring to find. Just before she was about to hit the ground she felt two strong yet cold hands grab her and pull her back onto her balance.

Ice: I'm so sorry...*rubs back of head nervously* and thanks.

The Commander only nodded and dropped a pair of clothes in front of her.

The Commander: Don't ask but for now put these on.

When she started getting changed she ushered him out, standing outside the cave he watched the city with his sharp eyes. Looking back at Ice he saw two long scars going down her back, the more he looked he saw some strange muscles and bone patterns along the scar area.

Looking away when she put a t-shirt on she walked out, the Commander motioned for her to follow.

When they entered the city the Commander was tensed expecting a fight to happen. Ice however was relaxed and calm, when they reached a street that had a large apartment block at the end. The Commander stopped seeing a shadow move in the block.

The Commander: Ice there's something I want to know (Looking at her) What are those scars on your back?

Ice froze and began to walk backwards.

Ice: You wouldn't believe me... you would...

She was struggling to make words, to make an excuse.

The Commander: What happened!

Ice: (sighing in fear and nervous) I was a... pegasus.

The answer caught the Commander off guard but his quick mind thought up pictures of what happened. Rage and anger flowed down his veins as he readied a fist.

Ice: I was a factory worker in a sweatshop set up by the humans, I tired to escape but the found me but I wad already flying away a.. and...

The Commander: You don't have to do this, we can forget this conversation.

Ice: No I can do this...(breathing in) They shot me with a massive rifle, it tore part of my right wing into bloody pieces and when I crashed they dragged me back there. One of them a huge guy with unnatural muscles ripped of my right wing like wet paper.

She was crying and having fallen to her knees the Commander crouched down next to her. His helmet folding itself over his head.

Ice: (breathing heavily) They... they get somekind of a buzz saw and used it to cut of my left wing, and used a brand and burnt my back to close the wounds... (calming down, but shaking with anger) when I awoke they used my wings as food and they put it in our poor excuse for dinner.

When Ice looked at the Commander she was shocked to see two red eyes watching her own with a suppressed rage, getting up the Commander punched a lamppost shattering it completely as it fell to the ground with a thud.

Ice carefully got up and gave him a hug to help calm him down, it was working since he returned it although it must be awkward for this veteran soldier.

A loud bang echoed throughout the street and time slowed to a standstill as the Commander grabbed Ice and jumped behind a piece of debris, the landing bruised Ice's arm but the Commander kept her on the ground.

The Commander: Stay down!

He raised from his cover and aimed his SAR-21 and fired a short-controlled burst at the apartment block, he saw the same shadow move too fast for him to shoot but then a war cry was heard as he turned around and grabbed a dagger.

Twisting the 'ponies' arm he kicked him in the gut, pushing him away Ice was in shock and scared as these ponies tired to attack the Commander. She gasped when the pony he kicked gave off a crack as he hit the ground.

The Commander however was enjoying the adrenaline cursing in his veins but he knew these was Ice's people so he was forced to tone down his attacks, firing his rifle again he injured two by shooting their legs.

Ice got up from the ground and walked into the alley close by and watched the fight from the shadows, a hand appeared over her mouth as she was forced to give a muffled scream.

Unknown Stallion: Shhhh, quiet. We're leaving this joint okay?

Ice on the other hand was hyperventilating as the memory of what a human did to her was replaying over and over again as she cried and hoped for something to save her.

The Commander had picked up an Equestrian mare by the throat with one preparing to throw her, his ears heard a muffled scream. He felt angry as he saw Ice being dragged away, throwing the mare into three ponies he began chase.

Seeing them go into a building he saw a broken, boarded up window on the third floor, jumping up as his exoskeleton suit gave him the necessary requirement he broke through the window loose glass shards and splintered wood flew in all directions as the pony carrying Ice froze in shock as the human landed on his knees his red eyes staring into his as he was now suddenly in front of the pony.

Ice having landed on the floor watched in fear as the man she had known to like had grabbed her ponynapper in a chokehold and with a almighty heave he threw him out the same window he came in through.

Watching him jump through he window she quickly ran outside and was relieved to see the pony alright but not for long. Raising his Five-Seven he was about to squeeze the trigger but stopped when Ice jumped in front of him.

Ice: Please don't do this, please

Ponynapper: For Celestia's sake he's a human run!

Ice: Please don't kill him, remember when we met and how you saved me from those humans. It's them that need to die not the Equestrians.

The Commander lowered his weapon as nearby ponies watched in shock, and then a bang rang out as he pushed Ice to the side as a bullet impacted his armour. The bullet felt like a NATO round as he was sent straight into the ground his head hitting some rubble as he blacked out.

[Hours later]

With a burst he awoke to a bright light, looking around he saw two figures one looked like a Griffon but was wearing a red bandana he was wearing a T-Shirt with a leather jacket over it and was wearing some black jogging trousers and his hands and feet looked like talons or claws, the other was a mare with a horn coming from her head. Her coat was a white and mane was a dark blue with a light blue streak going through.

The Commander's vision was getting blurry but he used a mental command and felt some caffeine drugs go into his system.

Mare: What about the Human, Red?

Red: Don't worry Vinyl sweetheart, he's back there unconscious as for the mare she's refusing to talk and any movements closer to her results in her to lash out. She gave me a mark on my beak.

Vinyl: Remember that theory we had and tested it on those human captives, how about we try it on him. Blue Dust told me how the mare she was 'saving' got the human to stand down by saying how he saved her.

Red: Vinyl you sure about this, that human fought those ponies out there with skill of a Griffon legion and a pony Royal Guard combined. He fucking picked a pony up with one hand like she weighed nothing.

The Commander got up and checked his armour for any weapons thinking they had taken them, he held in a groan as found none but he found a crate and sat down as the he lifted his left leg and opened a hidden compartment in his boot. Taking the small knife he hid and waited for any unlucky fucker.

He now had a mission and that was to save Ice. A pony walked into the room and was confused when he didn't see the Commander anywhere, before he could shout out 'He's gone' the Commander had rushed behind him and grabbed him like a meatshield with his knife on the neck.

Red and Vinyl looked at scene in shock.

The Commander: Where the fuck is Ice?

Vinyl: Who is Ice? Wait she's that mare that was with you.

The Commander: Well fucking done have a cookie! Where is she?!

Red flapped his wings and rosed up into he air and Vinyl used her magic to pull the pony hostage away. Losing his captive he had to sidestep an attack from above, Red got onto the ground and attempted a right hook to the Commanders face.

The Commander blocked it and grabbed Reds head and pushed him into his knee, as he staggered backwards the Commander did not hesitate in uppercutting him. Red was in the air for a few seconds but that didn't last long as the Commander had now grabbed his throat amd slammed him into the ground.

The fight ended when Vinyl whacked the Commander at the back of the head with a fire extinguisher. On the floor in a daze he tired to get but was pushed down as two huge looking ponies grabbed him and struggled to pick him up because of his armour being so heavy.

Vinyl: Even though you kicked my coltfriends ass, you get one chance to redeem yourself. You are to sing two or four songs and you have to make me feel regret for harming you. Got it.

The Commander only nodded as a ghost smile appeared on his face as he was dragged onto a stage the light blinding his eyes slightly, looking around he saw Vinyl standing next to another Griffon holding a M14 semi-auto rifle. The Griffon's clothing consisted of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

His sharp bird like eyes watched the Commander's every move.

Commander's thoughts: Two can play at that game.

So he returned with a look of his own. He smiled when he saw the birds arm muscles twitch, looking around he saw Ice watching with worry. Sending her a hopeful and cocky smirk she relaxed a bit.

Walking up to the microphone he tapped it and gave a small cough to clear his throat. The music came slow but steady as he closed his eyes.

[Warning all four songs belong to there rightful owners, I own nothing this was only something that came to my head seeing how nearly every character in the show sang]

The Commamder: Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

His voice shocked everyone there, it had his cold voice but yet it held a unique tone almost like he had suffered such pain. The drums started to bang as a guitar played its strings.

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

The rhythm flowed through the crowd while Ice remained shocked and slowly moved towards the stage, Vinyl and the Griffon got closer to the stage with a jaw agape.

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

The crowd started to cheer as the Commander opened his eyes with a smile as his voice took a depressing tone as his eyes changed to a calm blue.

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you'll understand

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

The crowd still shocked and speechless was still cheering as Vinyl got on stage a microphone encased in her magic flew into her hand started to sing the background lyrics. (Those confused its the brackets in the song)

I know (I know I know I know)

I know that you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

Her voice mixed in with the song causing the crowd to shout with even more delight. While the Commander just smirked.

The Commander's thoughts: Cheering already? This is a warm up, nice voice Vinyl but I do better.

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain

When the music creased the Commander quickly ran to the sound board and changed the rhythm to match another song. Running back winked at Ice who in turn blushed and was surprised to see his eyes yellow from being excited.

The song started up like a piano as the Commander got back to the centre stage and started to prepare.

The Commander: She just walked away

Why didn't she tell me?

And where do I go tonight?

This isn't happening to me

This can't be happening to me

She didn't say a word

Just walked away

Ice felt strange almost like she was jealous of this person and angry at the same person again, it was like she loved him but that can't be right. The crowd calmed down and stared in disbelief at this sad song.

You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie

When we were not alright

this was my first love

She was the first to go

And when she left me for you

I was the last to know

Tears appeared in the ponies eyes like reflections of light but to the Commander it was an echo of pain, his eyes were now a dark pink to show his pain and sadness.

Why didn't she tell me

Where to go tonight?

She didn't say word

She just walked away

You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie

When we were not alright

this was my first love

She was the first to go

And when she left me for you

I was the last to know

His voice soft despite his cold tone as he began to sing the next verse he looked at Ice and they both glazed at each others eyes as he gave a small smile, Vinyl was confused.

Vinyl's thoughts: Maybe he is not one of them after all. Just maybe he is telling the truth.

His voice sing with grace and confidence.

I'll be the first to say

That now I'm okay

And for the first time

I've opened up my eyes

This was my worst love

You'll be the first to go

Raising his hand and pointing at the sky, he gave the world a mayor middle finger.

And when she leaves you for dead

You'll be the last to know

You'll be the last to know

The crowd after a shocked silence they cheered as the Commander gave a bow he was about to be escorted off stage when a pony a grey mare with a black mane jumped on stage.

Unknown mare: Wait! (Running towards the Commander) Can you play another please.

The Commander seemed surprised but that disappeared, walking passed his escorts he picked up the mic and gave his neck a crack as he cleared his throat.

Take me down to the river bend

Take me down to the fighting end

Wash the poison from off my skin

Show me how to be whole again

Ice was now on stage as she walked towards Vinyl and the Griffon who was shocked.

Fly me up on a silver wing

Past the black where the sirens sing

Warm me up in a nova's glow

And drop me down to the dream below

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

Ice stood still as he sang this line, to her it felt like she was in this castle and the cracked glass was him broken and torn from his past.

Bring me home in a blinding dream,

Through the secrets that I have seen

Wash the sorrow from off my skin

And show me how to be whole again

Ice's thoughts: His past is in this song, he has sorrow and pain in the skin under that armour and the secrets must be related to that burn mark to show he was tortured.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the Commander turned and calmly walked towards still in tune with the song.

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything else I need to be

His hand on her face as he used his right hand to wipe a tear away and gave her a smile that melted Ice's heart.

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

For you to see.

Turning back he saw the shock and tearful faces everyone had as he closed his eyes and realised a quote he knows is true. He saw Red fly towards Vinyl and nodded to the other Griffon as that one left the stage.

The Commander: (muttering) When the rich wage war, it's the poor who die.

Opening his eyes which took on his normal brown colour he calmly walked towards the edge of the stage.

The Commander: Turn my mic up louder I got to say something

Light weights step to the side when we come in

Feel it in your chest the syllables get pumping

People on the street they panic and start running

Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming

I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme, I'm dumping

Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in

Sick of the dark ways we march to the drumming

Jump when they tell us that they wanna see jumping

Fuck that I wanna see some fists pumping

Risk something, take back what's yours

Say something that you know they might attack you for

Cause I'm sick of being treated like I had before

Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for

Like this war's really just a different brand of war

Like it doesn't cater to rich and abandon poor

Like they understand you in the back of the jet

When you can't put gas in your tank

These fuckers are laughing their way to the bank and cashing the cheque

Asking you to have compassion and have some respect

For a leader so nervous in an obvious way

Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay

And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day

In their living room laughing like "What did he say?"

Amen

Amen

Amen

Amen

Amen

In my living room watching but I am not laughing

Cause when it gets tense I know what might happen

World is cold the bold men take action

Have to react or get blown into fractions

Ten years old it's something to see

Another kid my age drugged under a jeep

Taken and bound and found later under a tree

I wonder if he had thought the next one could be me

Do you see the soldiers they're out today

They brush the dust from bullet proof vests away

It's ironic at times like this you pray

But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday

There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads

Inside your market, your shops, your clothes

My dad he's got a lot of fear I know

But enough pride inside not to let that show

My brother had a book he would hold with pride

A little red cover with a broken spine

On the back he hand-wrote a quote inside,

"When the rich wage war, it's the poor who die."

Meanwhile, the leader just talks away

Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay

And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day

Both scared and angry like "What did he say?"

Amen

Amen

Amen

Amen

(Amen)

With hands held high into the sky so blue,

As the ocean opens up to swallow you.

(Amen)

With hands held high into the sky so,

As the ocean opens up to swallow you.

(Amen)

With hands held high into the sky so,

As the ocean opens up to swallow you.

(Amen)

With hands held high into the sky so,

As the ocean opens up to swallow you.

(Amen)

With hands held high into the sky so,

As the ocean opens up to swallow you.

(Amen)

With hands held high into the sky so,

As the ocean opens up to swallow you.

When the song ended there was silence as no one dared to speak nor think. The Commander just stood there his shoulders slumped as his eyes watched everyone, tears were in everyones eyes.

Red looked at Vinyl who in turn nodded at him, Red walked up to the Commander and spoke just barely loud enough for him to hear.

Red: I'm sorry

The Commander: What for?

The Griffon pulled out a sinper rifle, it was a AS50.50 BMG sinper/anti-materiel rifle. The Commander carefully took it out of his grasp in shock as he inspected the British rifle in hand.

Ice however gave a whimper of pain as she recognised the very rifle in the Commanders hand, he pulled out a bullet from the magazine and inspected the NATO round in care.

Putting the bullet back, he slammed the mag in amd gave Red the rifle as he walked to Ice and made sure she was ok. After making sure she fine he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the stage area.

Hearing running he turned and saw Vinyl coming towards him.

Vinyl: Hey sorry about what happened back there, and I just need to ask you something. Follow me.

She led him to a office like room, ponies off all kinds were at monitors and radios listening in for enemy comm chatter and friendly messages. There was maps pinned down on a table in the centre of the room.

Putting Ice down he walked after Vinyl who was by the table, when he approached all noises stopped and all eyes and ear twitching was aimed in there direction.

Vinyl: Having heard about that fight by our rebels and Red who were there, told me about how you singlehandedly beat them even though they were the best I had. What I ask of you is to help us fight these humans and their allies Raven.

The Commander: (Smirking) Ravens here?

Vinyl: You met them haven't you?

The Commander: Trust me these bastards are afraid of me, and I accept your deal.

A/N and that concludes that. As for the songs I was watching MLP again and laughed remembering that they sing in nearly every episode so thats where the idea comes from. And those who have just come from Enslave: Rouge Mercenaries this not based in the same universe but similar events are happening as the main story so all the events that happen will be made as references.


	3. Nicaraguan political activist and Nukes

The sky was dark as the Commander slept, people thought that veteran soldiers don't suffer nightmares. Nightmares suffer them but that wasn't the case as for the Commander was tossing and turning.

The Commander's dream was different from the others.

A prison cell, and behind the titanium glass wearing a orange prisoner uniform was hated SDC leader. And next to him was David 'Section' Mason son of Alex Mason.

Section: Raul Menendez.

Menendez:Hello David, and hello Dove Negrita.

The Commander only watched him as Section began to interrogate him, he suddenly felt something pushing him and then hit him. And next thing he knew Menendez was in front of him, the Commamder sent a right hook but that missed so he ducked under a fist being sent at. As he ducked he punched him in the gut and gave a roundhouse kick to the face.

But Mendenez only stepped back and gave the Commander a smile.

Menendez: You, like David are certain people that can change the world but this world doesn't need you. Another does. Join me and together we can save this world.

The Commander raised his Five-Seven and was about to shoot when he was knocked out of his dream by being pushed off the bed in reality.

Getting up he saw a silhouette of a person walking towards him, looking at bed he saw Ice still sleeping. Ever since that mental breakdown the day before.

The silhouette had now reached him and was standing next also looking at Ice. The Commander looked at him as his eyes had adjusted to the dark, it was Menendez.

The Commander: You should be in prison!

Menendez: (He had his hand outstretched at Ice and he pulled back) She is a troubled thing Dove Negrita. (Looking at the Commander) You question matters not for what I'm going to tell you.

[30 minutes later]

The Commander couldn't believe it when the very same bastard he had fought and watched as Section got him imprisoned, and now he was helping him... why?

Reaching the main command building he entered and possibly ending any conversation there as the Commander searched for Vinyl, instead he found Red.

The Commander was about to go to him when his hand was grabbed by Ice who was looking at Red worried and scared. Ice when she awoke was shocked at the second human but he told them and the fact the Commander knew how dangerous these are confirmed what was going to attack them. Las Pegasus is going to be nuked.

Ice: We should leave with that Menendez guy, he seems nice enough.

The Commander: I fought that bastard Ice he's a criminal, a terrorist and I can't leave innocent people get killed, men, women and children and any caught within a 30 miles radius will be vaporised. Trust me on this.

Red however and many equestrians eavesdropping on the conversation was shocked.

Red: If what you say is true then we are most likely to be killed unless we can get to Baltimare or Manehattan.

Equestrian operator: Sir Baltimare is a only a mile close but Manehattan is 15 miles away from the 30 mile radius.

Vinyl: (Entering the building also hearing the conversation) Then we head to Manehattan.

Ice: (Whispering) Should we tell them about that other human.

The Commander: (Whispering) No. I want him to burn for what he tried to do.

As everypony was working on a plan the Commander left the building leaving Ice behind so when the evacuation begins she will be able to escape, he looked angry as he watched all the ponies leave their home without there belongings only some food and clothing.

As he walked forward he saw Menendez surrounded by the rebels, he just stood there not caring he could be killed if he made the wrong move. His closed eyes made it seem he did not know what was happening.

But when he opened them he turned around and faced the Commander.

Menendez: You have told them the warning. Good Rorke will fall because I am one step ahead of him.

And then he grabbed the downed human that everyone had just now noticed and watched as Menendez threw him in front of the Commander.

Menendez: (Rips off his pendent) The nuke is being launched from a place known as the Badlands (The ponies gasp) and now any warrior of that fool will pay the pice and (Sticks the pendent into the humans neck and rips out his throat) DIE!

The ponies didn't hesitate in rushing at the mad man but this was Menendez he escaped death so many times and the Commander knew he couldn't fight because Menendez engineered his equipment so he just watched as the rebels got there ass kicked by the old crazy man.

The Commander walked forward and put a hand on Menendez to stop him from taking out another pony.

Menendez: (Grabs his hand and studies it) Human blood on your hands Dove? (Smirking) This war isn't over until Rorke is dead but that coward can run, but can't hide.

The Commander: (Pulling his hand away) You know something I don't. You met this Rorke didn't you.

Menendez: You ask questions that you already know the answer too. So please Dove protect that women, do what you can and keep her safe like I wanted to for Josefina.

Menendez walked away leaving everyone confused.

The Commander: (Sighs) Get to the evac areas and get out of here, (Looks at a mare) You. Tell Vinyl and Ice I'll be in the Badlands and another question where's the Badlands.

[Hours later]

The Commander was driving a Raven jeep he had borrowed when he was in the Hollow Shade and from there he was now 10 miles away from the Griffon Kingdom, well what was left of it.

From what he heard about the Badlands was that it was a major Griffon city and some rumours say that Red had lived there, but such rumours mean nothing to him as he continued along his path.

Seeing the still smoking wreckage of the city he had stopped the jeep and admired the view, sure he was a good guy but that doesn't mean he can say wow as the sun's light shined off the remaining buildings of the Griffon city.

Getting back on task he had reached the city when the sun had moved to a 1800 time position. Hiding the jeep he went through a alleyway and stuck to the shadows as he avoided any Raven mercenaries and Equestrian humans. Ducking behind a block of rubble as a Raven Blackhawk flew passed him and remained on its search for intruders with its spotlight.

The Commander was about to move when a Raven merc had walked into his alleyway and the Commander had a funny memory as the merc had got out a cigarette and started to smoke. Walking behind him, he jabbed the back of the mercs neck causing him to black out immediately, before he hit the floor the Commander stopped him and dragged him behind the rubble he was using as cover.

When he was placed the Commander mentally groaned as he now spotted the door that leads into the building on his right. Going in he searched the area for any tangos whdn he found none he carried on his path but this time he went into dark, clear buildings.

Entering a two story house the Commander was about to leave through the back door when he stepped on a broken picture frame on the floor, tensing and aiming his SAR-21 at both doors and waited for five minutes. When no hostiles came he looked at the brown dirtied picture, a Griffon family was on it and the Commander's eyes widened when he recognised a young Red, looking at the picture he could tell the young Red was hurt with pain in his eyes, his parents the Commander believed would look like a nice family to anyone but the Commander's observant eyes knew a dark history was with this family.

Walking upstairs he entered the first door on his left and immediately recoiled at the smell of drugs blasted through his helmets air supply before it was filtered out, it was the master bedroom and as the Commander searched through the draws and anything he only stuff he found was drugs, drugs and more drugs.

The commander's thoughts: Maybe Reds family was drug dealers that would make some sense with what I'm seeing. One last room to check and then it's to destroy that nuke.

Entering the room the Commander examined the broken bed and glass, he could still smell drugs but not as strong. Looking around he moved a cabinet and got on his knees as he checked the dry blood stain, it was old almost 18 or so years old.

A noise broke out of the street as the Commander watched from the broken window, a truck carrying what could be the nuke passed the house. Tagging the vehicle as it went out of sight the Commander left the building and followed from foot.

Throughout his journey he had discovered something that made his blood cold yet his vision red. Bodies everywhere, some hung up, some rotting or burnt on the floor, Griffon bodies piled the streets and the Ravens didn't care.

Commanders thoughts: What would Section do?

Walking passed the bodies the Commanders hands twitched for blood and his eyes changed to a deep red as he began to lose himself in a bloodlust. The Commander smirked as he played a song inside his helmet 'All I See Is RED' by Briysi.

The Ravens at the end of an alleyway never saw the light of day ever again and would be found later that day as nothing but mangled and twisted corpses with blood painting the entire alley.

Reaching the nuke launching area, the Commander saw someone get attacked and beaten up as the Ravens there demanded for answers. The person got up as he grabbed a Raven and sent him to floor as well as taking his shotgun, he watched as the person raised it into the air and pumped it back before shooting the Raven in the face.

The Commander got out his SAR-21 and shot five Ravens in quick controlled bursts killing them instantly from the head wounds. Running to the person with his gun ready, he stopped as he saw Menendez standing there.

Menendez looked at the Commander and aimed the shotgun and fired killing an Raven behind him.

Menendez: As for why I'm here, I have discovered that David is now here.

The Commander: I'm not gonna ask how you got here but are you sure Mason's here?

Menendez only smiled and pointed at the nuke before he got into the passenger seat of a nearby jeep. The Commander sighed and got to work on the nuke, ripping of the panel he got to work trying to disable the nuke manually.

Menendez: This place is beautiful isn't it Dove? My sister would have loved it here, a place of peace that no one would even care about what happened to her.

The Commander slowed down in his work and thought about everything he knew of the man speaking to him.

Menendez: I can still hear her speak to me from time to time and it was her who wanted me to help you. It would appear we have friends on the way.

The Commander gave a kick to the nuke activating the timer on the bomb, shooting two Ravens before reloading the Commander ran to the jeep and prepared to drive the jeep.

Getting it in gear he drove the vehicle into the streets, running over many Ravens caused the vehicle to bounce and shake from the so called bumpy ride. Pulling out a Five-Seven he shot dead a few Ravens attempting to fire rockets at them, seeing a small blockade he braced as he went to ram it.

But Menendez had other plans and got up from his seat holding an RPG in his hand and fired it, the rocket tore the blockade apart killing anyone in the explosion. Throwing the RPG down Menendez laughed as the Commander had to run over the crippled and dead bodies of the people caught in the rocket.

Leaving the city the Commander kept driving as more Ravens appearing in other vehicles and Raven Blackhawks chasing them, dodging rockets and gunfire the Commander had to think of a way to stop them or risk dying.

The Commander: Do you have an idea on how to get out of here.

Menendez: Of course I do.

And with that a squad of quads appeared over the sandy hill and engaged the Ravens. Keeping the jeep straight the Commander watched as CLAWS and ASDs come out of nowhere and attack the Ravens, looking at Menendez who had a smug look on his face.

Menendez: You should know me Dove, I always have a plan.

The Commander: How the fuck did you get the machines of war here?

Menendez: You wouldn't believe me if you knew my family's past.

Shaking his head the Commander drove towards Los Pegasus.

Elsewhere back on Earth within the USS Obama David Mason was standing in the briefing room with Admiral Briggs, the dark skinned human was considered a badass by many people. The others in the room was Chloe or known to everyone as Karma.

Section: So your telling me that he just disappeared.

Adm Briggs: Yes Mason, that cocksucker just went poof like he wasn't fucking there.

Karma pulled up a database of the prison and pointed at the radiation meters.

Karma: What exactly happened is unsure, but the radiation readings are strange almost off the charts.

Section: And this is the reason why he dissappear.

Karma: Exactly and if I can work out the quantum physics, I might be able to replicate the same radiation that sent Menendez out of the prison.

Adm. Briggs: Mason I want you to be the first man to track this bastard down, and this time put him down for good.

Section: Yes sir.

After when the group was dismissed David left the USS Obama and went straight to the retirement home where two important people to him were. Passing through the checkpoint he entered the build and smiled at an annoyed guard as the laughter of Sargent. James Woods and Alex Mason echoed through the hall.

Opening the door he came face to face with his father who had looked to see who the visitor was.

Section: Dad

Mason: Good to see you again David. How's the military work son?

Woods: Yeah, tell us how your doing with your girlfriend. What's her name, Cheshire, Candy...

Section: Chole, and she's not my girlfriend, shes more of Harper's type.

David felt angry as he remembered his best friend who died making sure CIA agent Fraid lived to save Karma.

Woods: Ahh shit, sorry about that. The worlds fucked up and I'm glad that fat fuck Menendez is gone.

Mason: Son, you did your best. I lost my own share of friends too but you have to move on. And Woods is right Menendez is gone, for good.

Section: That's what I wanted to tell you about. He's gone, Menendez just disappeared.

Woods: (Pissed off) You mean to tell me that fat fucking bastrad escaped. I'm getting out of here and I'm finding that bastrad myself. Nurse Batshit where's my shit.

Mason: How... how did he escape.

Section: Chole said something about some kind of energy thing just made him just disappear.

Woods: So he just went poof.

Section: Exactly, and the boys back at base have found a way to use that energy to send to wherever Menendez is.

Mason: David are you sure about this, I mean I don't want to lose you... Son find him and come back okay?

Section: I will dad and I'm happy to have you back.

[Hours later]

David was standing behind a stained glass window as he watched the machine in the middle charge up as the energy flowed into it from the radiation collector that Karma had made.

Adm. Briggs: Mason I want you to go alone on this one. The reason why is because we don't know whats on the other side and we all know your less likely to freak out and shoot everything. I need you to remain stealth on this mission.

Section: Yes sir I understand.

As David walked into the room and stepped onto the chamber as the teleporter began to start with a sound that was like nails on chalkboard.

Adm. Briggs: Good luck son you'll need it.

Darkness was all David saw as he was suddenly teleported away. Away from home, landing on his back when an thud. He got up off the snowy ground and examined his surroundings, bushing off the snow from his vest he turned around and saw a huge crystal like city with a huge crystal castle in the middle.

Section: Just what the fuck is this?

Approaching the city he activated his operatic cloaking vest and turned invisible to the naked eye, the only way someone can see him is the ripple of light or the equipment that wasn't turned invisible. Seeing two humans wearing the uniform of Raven confused David.

Section: I thought Raven was taken down for good by Strike Force 117.

Taking out a small camera he took pictures of the patrols and the soldiers, zooming in he found a shocking sight. Humanoid like creatures were chained up on some kind of stage and the humans there were doing some kind of slave trade.

Section: Fuck me, that can't be right.

Entering the city he kept as quiet as possible as he decloaked and stood in the crowd and yet even though he wasn't wearing anything that they wear, they didn't acknowledge him.

Slave owner: Roll up, roll up and watch this execution on these animals, why are we killing them well the answer is that these two here have committed crimes against our beloved Kingdom.

One of the humanoid creatures had a pink dirty coat and hair and tail was a mixture of three colours, purple, pink and a cream colour. The other one had an orange coat and blue hair.

David watches in shock as the man on stage raised a whip and hit the pink causing a female scream to call out, she was asking for help as the man whipped her and when he stopped everyone could hear her whimper in fear.

Unknown male voice: You fucking bastrad attacking an defenceless mare.

David was surprised at the male who called out was in fact the other prisoner.

Slave owner: Perhaps I can make use with you, (points at the crowd) You sir, step right up and show this animal his place.

The crowd moved and a random stranger walked up and gave the slave owner a revolver pistol, David's HUD on his sunglasses showed him that there was six bullets in the gun.

Seeing the man shoot the slave, a cry of pain and rage as the female slave screamed. She tried to break out of her chains as the slave owner aimed his gun at her.

David wanted to protect her but his orders.

Woods voice: Whatever you do keep your guys safe.

This woman was going to die and he made a vow to protect the public and prevent deaths caused by people like. Making his choice David saw seven enemies but that won't matter, pulling his M27 with target finder and grenade launcher he aimed at shot the slave owner.

He dropped to the floor as the bullet entered his shoulder, the crowd ran in a panic as two Ravens dropped by David's attack, running on stage he used his knife and sliced the strangers throat.

Freeing the female slave and dragging her onto her 'hoofs'!

Section: Run get out of here.

But David was cut short as he was knocked to the floor as the Raven mercs swarmed him and began to kick him and beat him. The slave owner got onto his knees and laughed at David's face.

Slave owner: Your a fool boy Rorke knew you JSOC boys were coming. Ever since that super soldier arrived and that mad old man. Take him and the bitch away.

David's vision blacked as he felt himself get dragged along the ground.

A/N If you have noticed this is now a COD crossover and I have been playing Black Ops 2 alot recently and Menendez has become my favourite bad guy with his amazing story and character, and another reason is that Advanced Warfare has characters that use exoskeleton suits and armour that remind me of my design of the Commander so here's my idea and any flame or suh is welcome if you don't like the direction I'm now taking. Anyway R&R


	4. Of course the princess and flashbacks

It had been a few hours since the Commander left for the Badlands or the

long gone Griffon Kingdom and Ice was afraid, she has probably lost the only thing that was protecting her and now he's gone.

She didn't like...no hated humanity for Enslavement Day or Eday as some call it but why couldn't she ever think of hurting the Commander. It was easy last time she killed humans but this man...this machine she just couldn't do it. Ice looked at the groups of ponies that gathered around as the moon was beginning to lower for the sun to take its place, wooden touches lighting up the area.

She saw Vinyl and Red set up a stage for what could be one last gig when the Commander... no if the Commander fails. Ice then sat down on a nearby rock and watched as the stage was finished being set up. Another Griffion who she learned from Vinyl was called Black Hunter, a great friend to Red and the two of them before this war began. They were famous rappers but now all that talent had gone to waste now because of the humans.

Music sounded, quiet at first but soon the beat got too loud as Red and Hunter walked onstage and smirked at each other and then they sang.

Black Hunter: Ohh-ohhhhh, ohh-ohhhhh

Ohh-ohhhhh, ohh-ohhhhh

Ohh-ohhhhh

Red: There was young griff name Red

He was happy every single day

And it seemed like overnight

That his whole life just changed

It happen when his mom and dad drugged up

It didn't make sense

But I know that his dad was high

And he beats his red until he bled

Pretty soon he was seeing red

Pissed off and instead

He'd smoked every night until he passed out

And then he'd do it all again

The whole time smiling on the outside

To cover the pain

But to Red

He always want to do was get away

Black Hunter: Dying to get away

Let the pain of yesterday

Go slipping through the cracks

Red: Yo, Funny how things change color

Than fade to another shade

When you had it made it was all good

But now look just another day

It was so fresh

It was so clean

Never saw it gone

One, two, three

Lights out, which way to turn

Can't get a grip

All alone in a big normal house

Every day gets worse

And you just curse until your head bursts

And it hurts so bad mom left

Now Red suffer by father

Father always have given Red the worst

By beatings and cig burns

Always hated for what dad did

Now Red wanna run away

But he can't

Cause the past comes back again

The Dad Slippin through the cracks

Sip a little jack

Go to bed half dead

What about rent

Why does every cent gotta be a bet

When's it gonna end

Oh my god we don't got a penny left

Red's mom couldn't find a way

To get a job, out of debt, out of dodge

Out of breath, out of this big problem

Red's pops didn't wanna get away from the pain

In a bad place in his brain

But the cokes he takes

Makes him wasted

So sick he was gonna think

Now Red grew older and about to run

but Red first yells to his father

'Fuck you, you son of a bitch!'

Black Hunter: Red's dying to get away

Let the pain of yesterday

Go slipping through the cracks

Hiding himself away

Watching all the memories fade away

Then turns from red to black

Red's dying to get away

Let the pain of yesterday

Go slipping through the cracks

Hiding himself away

Watching all the memories fade away

Then turns from red to black

Red and Black Hunter: Slipping through the cracks

Slipping through the cracks

Slipping through the cracks

Ice watched with tears steaming down her face as she listened to the song but throughout the song a familiar person entered her thoughts, The Commander. She didn't know why she thought of this man so much that she feels scared knowing he's no longer around, it's makes her feel lonely, vulnerable.

Vinyl who was watching saw Ice walk towards a cave and followed her, keeping quiet she saw Ice sit by the cave entrance entranced by the rising sun.

Ice: No wonder he liked lying here.

Ice shook her head free of the thoughts that she almost jumped when Vinyl tapped her shoulder. And Vinyl immediately regretting the idea when Ice turned and punched her in the face giving her a black eye.

Ice: I'm sorry, I was...

Vinyl cut her off with a wave of her hand and used a healing spell to fix the damage. And looked into Ice's eyes and smiled.

Vinyl: Not bad, for an ex pegasus.

Ice flinched and she could of sworn that she felt red eyes glaring at the unicorn in front of her.

Vinyl: As I was going to say, (Rasing her hand and making commas with two fingers) 'Why did you leave'.

Ice: I don't know, I just wanted to be alone I guess.

Vinyl: And you went to the place where you met that human.

Ice: No I never met him here, I met him over there.

Ice pointed at the very same spot where she found him.

[Flashback]

An ragged looking Ice ran through the desert with the human slavers behind her, as she ran she tripped onto the ground and was completely winded, turning around she crawled backwards and wished the humans would forget her and let her die here.

But they didn't stop as they got closer, each step felt like drums banging a loud beat the signified her invertible punishment. But it never came as a cold yet soft hand had appeared out of nowhere and pulled her up, fear was clear as all her mental barriers collapsed as the metal face of the Commanders helmet watched her like a hawk, studying her.

It did nothing but turn around as the humans surrounded them. And then the 'Monster' spoke.

Commander: I can get you guys anything you need.

The voice was cold, filtered and mechanical but it held some form of arrogance and it sounded like it was smirking.

Slaver: And what are your terms?

The humans had a mixture of feelings, some were afraid, some were ready to fight and others such as the leader of the group thought he could make a profit.

Commander: You give me this pony here and I'll give whatever you need.

Slaver:Alright, your terms are hard to agree to. But why do you need that slut anyway.

Ice glared at the human with rage boiling in her veins.

Commamder: My terms are reasonable but the outcome is something, your mindless brain of yours can track.

Ice was shocked as he pulled out two pistols that would later be called Five-Sevens and with amazing accuracy shot all the humans in the head killing them instantly, Ice shuddered as they dropped to the floor limp as the Commander walked towards her as she fell backwards wanting to escape, it knelt down and searched for any injuries.

Ice: Why are you helping me?

She was confused as the question was frozen in the air as it took out a first aid kit and started to stich up a wound on her hip.

Commander: That depends on what you want to know. And I know that horn isn't real.

[Flashback End]

Ice didn't realise that she told Vinyl how he saved her, but through Vinyl's ears it told her something that shocks her.

Vinyl: Ice I think you 'Love Him'.

Ice: No... no no no. Thats not possible he's 'human'. It won't work.

Vinyl: Ice I'm no expert but be careful around him and if its a simple crush it'll go away.

Ice: What if it doesn't?!

Vinyl: We'll have to see then shall we.

Inside the Crystal Kingdom dungeon sat two prisoners in two cells across each other, in one stood David 'Section' Mason as he paced in circles around his cell. All of his equipment was missing and his access kit he always carries around with him are gone and to make matters worse it put stress on his mind knowing that he can't escape his prison.

In the other cell was Princess Mi Amore Candenza or Cadance for short, she had her back to the cell wall as she watched this human pacing in his cell and muttering to himself. Her ears twitched as she winced to the sound of the human kicking the cell door, closing her eyes and blocking out his struggle as she used her Alicorn magic and kept close to the magical line of love in order to keep herself calm but the sounds of the metal door banging against its hinges she directed her magic towards David.

She felt something different like an energy not found in humans she gasped as she recognised it as a powerful force of good, this human was strange and unique that he betrayed the other humans and fought them. Never in her life had she witness a human turn against his brethren and help the Equestrians.

Cadance: Umm, I wanted to say thank you for helping me.

David stopped and looked at her before nodding.

Section: No problem ma'am just another day at the office.

He gave a slight chuckle at his joke as she herself smiled.

Cadance: Listen not that I don't trust you but why did you save me?

Section: *Sighs* I helped you because of what they were doing to you, and I had an uncle. Well not really an uncle but he was a great friend of my Dad's and he told me to protect anyone who didn't deserve what would happen to them.

Cadance: *Smiling* He must have been a great man.

Section: *Sitting down* He was and so was my father and another reason is that I hate innocents being killed off for no reason and I can understand why you don't trust me but you have to know that I'm nothing like these guys.

Cadance was stuck in her thoughts as she thought of this man in front of her, he was different and unknown but he had sherd some light on two people he must have great respect for.

Cadance: Can I ask where your from? And what is your uniform? It is unlike the uniform those humans have.

Section: I'm from planet Earth if the other world stuff applies here and I was born in Alaska, Fairbanks. It was just me, my father and my mother we had normal lives, as for my uniform it is a standard Navy Seal combat uniform and I wear it for my job as a soldier working for Joint Special Operations Command or JSOC for short as the a member of Seal Team Six.

After his small talk about his life Cadance felt some relief that he wasn't anything like the other humans.

Cadance: Umm, what is your name may I ask?

Section:My name is David Mason but my friends call me Section.

Cadance: *Smiling* Well I am Princess Mi Amore Candenza and like you those I know call me Cadance.

David smirked and shook his head.

Section: So what happened here?

Cadance felt her breathing getting rabid as she remembered the day they came, her husband died protecting her and so many of her guards. Flash Sentry was the only survivor of Eday and now he's dead. Tears fell from her eyes as she brought her legs close to her as she cried softly.

David feeling guilty tired to cheer her up but it proved to be a failure, David got up and he managed to put his arm through the cells bars and reached out to her, his hands only got halfway between the two cells and before he could pull his arm back he felt a soft hand grab his.

Cadance with tears flowing down her face had reached out and grabbed David's hand and she gave a soft, sad smile and he returned the smile amd from there she explained anything that happened.

After minutes of her telling David everything and him trying to process the new information, but he had to stop his thoughts as footsteps sounded along the crystal floor. The sound of his cell opening as David kept his head low, he saw the humans foot in front of him get closer and before the guard could go any further David attacked him.

Knocking him onto the floor David grabbed a gun that was on the man's holster which surprising him was a Tac-45. When the pistol was on the man's temple he froze as he stared into the smiling face of Harper.

Harper: Damn Section you can still kick ass can't you.

David got up and lifted Harper, Cadance who was watching was shocked as she watched David give the man a hug.

Section: How are you alive? Farid killed you?!

Harper looked confused for a minute.

Harper: Listen Section I'll tell you later but we need to get these guys out of here ASAP.

Nodding David took some of the prison keys and began unlocking the cells, as he opened Cadance cell she jumped up and gave David a hug.

Cadance: Thank you.

[Badlands]

The jeep was speeding though the sand dune, jumping over hills and impacting the ground roughly. Hanging onto the jeep was Menendez and in the drivers seat was the Commander, turning the wheel sharply to the left and going straight up a cliff.

Parking the vehicle the two got out and walked to the edge of the cliff and watched the Griffon city.

Commander: Do you... do you think the plan worked?

Menendez: (Looks at the Commander) Is that confusion I hear from you Dove? (Sighs) I knew that helping you could ruin me as a martyr on Earth but I would do anything for her.

The Commander nodded as small connections made itself known in his head.

Commander: You made a deal with the devil, just to bring your sister back. (Mutters quietly) I would've done the some.

Menendez: So tell me how did you meet fair Ice?

The Commander thought about this and with some confidence that he was finally getting this off his chest.

Commander: It started when a portal of some kind blew up...

[Flashback]

Somewhere in the desert two wounded and bleeding people ran, behind walked the metal armoured being of the Commander. Rasing his Five-Seven he shot a bullet into one of retreating people.

One collapsed onto the floor in a pool of his blood while the other which happened to be the Chinese rebel ran for his life, the Commander was faster as he caught up with the fleeing man. Grabbing him by the back of his suit the Commander threw him onto a nearby rock. Hard.

Blood was soaking onto the brown coloured rock as the Commander walked towards his downed prey, pulling out his combat knife he positioned the tip of the blade above the man's cheek and slowly edged it downward. Drawing blood the Commander then immediately grabbed a sharp, blunt rock off the ground and stabbed him in the eye.

His screams cried for help but nothing will come, no one will save him. The Commander stood back up and aimed his pistol and without hesitation squeezed the trigger. The man's head jerked back as his neck snapped from the whiplash.

Lowering his weapon the Commander walked in the direction they were running in, hoping to find a way home. Nothing was found in this thick burning desert the more he walked and eventually he came across a shock. Anthro ponies mining some kind of crystal out of the deep in the mine, humans patrolled the area and made sure the ponies did their work or they would get beaten and that was what made the Commander angry... no that would be a understatement he was fucking pissed.

But his curious nature won an unseen conflict within the soldiers mind and so he watched like a vulture seeking its prey and seeing it wither away before feasting upon the corpse. A dark grey mare with a ice like mane that had a red streak going through caught the mans attention as she looked around with worry before pulling out a crystal from inside her ragged clothes. The crystal was a cyan blue and glowed in a magnificent beautiful array, it's aura could be felt from even where the Commander stood.

Shaking his head to clear the image of the crystal in his mind but it felt familiar to him. Like he saw it before. Focusing back on the mare as he watched her stab herself in the arm with it, she gasped in pain but the shocking thing was that the crystal was losing its glow and colour.

After a while a horn had produced itself out of her forehead. Some guards ran to shoot her but she waved a hand that glowed a crystal blue like the horn and sent the guards flying aside, she smirked as she was getting vengeance against the people here. She walked around killing or knocking out humans and using magic or something to free the ponies.

The Commander had now considered her a threat and started thinking of ways to end her life as quickly as possible. But he didn't get far in his plan as a new thought happened. He closed his eyes as he began to review his plan and objective, opening his eyes the Commander got up and jumped into the mine and began following the mare.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour as the mare had stopped her rampage, the other ponies cheered and the magic cleared away since when she tried to use it, it flickered out and the horn just simply fell to the floor with a clack. But then all hell broke loose, a shit ton of Raven mercs charged in and shot everything there and the mare, she booked it. The Commander had to run to keep up with her.

And when he finally caught up she was surrounded by some mercenaries. With a new thought in mind he walked into the crowd and stood beside the woman he would soon know as he put his plan into action.

[Flashback End]

Menendez: You must care for her and it would explain why she is so cold to humans, no one not even you, David or Woods should suffer through that.

The Commander nodded and watched the city in the distance as he thought of Ice even more then normal and when he did a strange feeling was present, he cared for her yes but he never considers anyone friends unless they understood him and only a few have managed to make this cold hearted soldier into something else.

Commander: I had the chance to kill her but I didn't.

Menendez: It was because you cared for her even before you knew her. She was a civilian and your vow to protect the innocent wanted to save her.

Again he nodded and was about to speak when a bright flash of light happened as the nuke launched but it didn't get far as it suddenly exploded in the sky, a huge wall of dust raced towards them as the temperature started to raise up. Grabbing Menendez the Commander pushed him down into a crevice and was about to follow but the dust had hit them and a shockwave followed close behind, he was sent flying into a rock formation as his back hit it with enough force to crack it. It had also rendered him unconscious.

[Outskirts of Las Pegasus]

A huge cloud at appeared over the horizon, the echoing bang had caused Ice to drop to her knees as a horrible thought entered her mind. Vinyl had a hand over her mouth as she tried to comfort Ice. Inside one of the tents Red was trying his hardest to not lose control of himself, he knew what that human had done and it pissed him off even more since a Human had saved them but at what cost his own people? Wiping out his only standing home.

Leaving the tent he found Vinyl holding a slumped, tearful Ice. He watched her as she lead Ice to her own tent where she lied down and stared at the ceiling blankly. The ponies knew that someone had saved their city from being wiped off the map and began the trek back home, Red however spread his wings and flew to a place that only he knows of.

Landing in front of the very same apartment block he used to watch that armoured monster of a human, walking into a room Red he went full on Insane. Everything he touched: destroyed. Anything he found: wrecked beyond repair and with a almighty roar he punched a wall, his hand going through it and when he pulled it out. Blood covered every inch as pieces of wood stuck out of the wounds.

Vinyl knew what she was getting herself into when she was DJ and famous around the world, she had a passion about music especially when she made dupstep and other genres but when Enslavement Day happened she just kinda winged it until she met Red and with him she freed as many ponies she could from the clutches of the human race but what she never expected was to meet a human who had probably just sacrificed himself to protect them. But now she was sacred and confused, she heard Red roar in anger so forgetting all her thoughts she ran to find him.

Entering the building carefully, she felt glass breaking whenever she walked forward. The lights flickered on and off giving the building an scary feeling, the walls had paint peeling off them and more so when she walked down this path. At the end of the hall was a door that looked kicked outwards, reaching out to push the door she jumped back as it fell in front of her.

And when she finally gulped down her fear she was in shock as she found Red sitting in the middle of the broken, ruined room. Red shook uncontrollably as Vinyl's ears twitched to the sound of something sobbing, when she realised it was Red she launched herself at him and held onto him as long as she could.

Something wet had landed on her arms so she carefully twisted her arm slightly and again to her shock and fear, she found a drip of blood on her, Red's blood. Looking at him she found his arms were covered in cuts and long gashes with blood leaking out of them.

Vinyl: Red...(tears threatened to drop)...Red what happened?

He did nothing to respond and only hugged her more closely then before. Vinyl then put her hands around his and pulled him closer to her as her waterworks finally broke releasing her tears as she began crying.

Vinyl:Shhh...it's okay. I'm here.

[Crystal Empire]

After when the other prisoners was set free David, Harper and Cadance was walking towards the exit of the dungeon. The pony prisoners who happened to be members of the Royal Guard much to Cadance's surprise, in this city didn't trust David and Harper and when they thought they weren't listening they would whisper insults at them.

Cadance was mad at what her guards were doing but she couldn't blame them. Putting a hand on her stomach she smiled knowing something was safe, David saw her do this.

Section: Something wrong?

Cadance was surprised at the sudden questions she removed her hand and looked at the human.

Cadance: Ummm... David can I trust you with this?

Section:(Worried) Sure what's wrong?

Cadance:(Gulps) I'm... I'm... pregnant.

Harper who was opening the door slowly stopped and looked at her then to David.

Harper: Shit. Section, looks like we'll need to make sure she gets out of here alive.

David: She's already a VIP Harper. So lets hurry and get out of here. And Cadance stay back.

And with that they rushed through the door with Cadance and her guards the last to go. They were moving in a hurry with David checking all rooms and found his weapons in a armoury, the guards grabbed their weapons which happened to be six shooters and bolt action rifles. Heck David saw a gatling gun that requires someone to rotate a crank.

And then it happened. Ambushed, a lot and I mean a shit ton of mercenaries attacked. David aimed his M27 and downed a couple guys as Harper used his Rimington and blasted someone who got a bit too close. As the two brothers in arms fought in an amazing coordination they together brought down fifty mercs. The guards however screamed a battle cry and got themselves killed despite Cadance's protests.

Unknown to them the same slaver from the auction walked behind her and grabbed her. Her yelps of surprise got David to turn and freeze, Harper heard Cadance and saw David freeze in the corner of his eye so he stopped and stared as Raven mercenaries surrounded them.

Harper: Fuck, Section what are we going to do?

Slaver: Glad to see you two corporate and now its time I deposed of you both (looks at Cadance perverted like) and you my dear are going to enjoy riding my cock.

And with that he laughed and so did the mercs around them.

Harper:(Whispering) I've got a clear shot, you give me the signal by distracting them and I'll put one between the eyes.

David nodded and walked towards him slowly and looked down in defeat, Cadance started to cry as she watched this happen but what happened next shocked her. David ducked as Harper pulled out his Tac.45 and shot the slaver, killing him instantly. David pulled out his own sidearm and shot at a some Raven mercs who quickly ran to cover.

Cadance's thoughts: We're gonna die unless... no I can't, I could hurt my child but we'll All die.

Without a second to spare Cadance ran at David grabbing him and grabbed Harper as her horn started to glow and with a flash all three of them disappeared from sight.

[Inside a forest]

David felt like he was gonna be sick, his stomach was starting to disagree with his lunch before he arrived here in Equestria. Turning his head to the side as David had drooped his body down and grabbed his knees heaving slightly. He saw Harper on the floor holding his head like he had the worse headache ever discovered. Cadance however was fine as she looked sheepishly at them.

Cadance: Sorry about that but it was this or die.

Harper: (Still in pain) It's alright ma'am... gah it hurts. Felt like that time you drove into that pipe scaring my face Section.

David froze and looked eye wide and stared back at Harper.

Section:Harper I missed the pipe.

A/N

Yes I brought Harper back from the *Good path spoiler* dead but wait Harper had plastic surgery when in the good choices he didn't (unless those who were doing the good path and fucked up at the driving part) anyway his return was necessary as I'm going to do a multiple universe theory but with my own touch so prepare your pillows to sleep for the whole explanation next chapter and Harper was a badass anyway. So Ice has a crush on our number one psycho and he might feel the same but who knows (trust me I'm just winging these chapters sometimes) till next time and those who have gone on my profile and saw my other stories well I'm doing a remake to my first fanfic and I'm busy planning Halo 4 ODST and Mass Effect TRR I haven't even started on the next chapter so yeah R&R.


	5. Fight of two soldiers, Memory lane Mason

A/N

Something I did as a result of boredom is shown in this chapter, more information at bottom A/N

Chapter 5: Fight of two soldiers, Memory lane Mason and Nightmare Night

[Badlands]

Hours or a day had passed from the nuclear explosion as the Commander woke up with a pained gasp. The inside of his helmet red as the systems rebooted. Clutching his armoured chest he felt a very rare feeling. Pain. He savoured this moment as a carbon taste was felt at the back of his throat, gulping the blood down when the visor fixed itself showing him the outside world. He tried to stand but failed. Gripping a nearby boulder he raised himself onto his feet.

Commander's thoughts: Why...why do I keep living? I belong with the dead.

He had asked that question many times before, maybe it was his new purpose or it was just his body refusing to die. Looking around he discovered it was almost pitch black but his eyes adjusted to the dark and then realised it wasn't night. A huge cloud rested on the sky blocking all light, this was a reason why he preferred wearing his armour all the time was because he could go into radioactive zones and not get poisoned or worse, mutated by it. But then he knew someone wasn't immune.

Running to the hole he threw Menendez down only to discover he was gone and so was the jeep. Without a second thought he followed the barely visible car tracks. Running was something he always did, whether it was from his past or engaging the enemy. He slowed down when he finally spotted the jeep as the occupant was on his knees with his hands on his head as two ponies wearing blue skintight uniform with a yellow pattern on the front. The first was female with a firey orange mane and her eyes were hard to see through those goggles of hers while her coat was orange she was holding a UMP45 with ACOG. The second one was male and his mane was dark blue and his eyes were green while the coat was blue and his weapon was a SPAS-12 shotgun.

Taking cover before any of them noticed the Commander listened in on their conversation.

Mare: And why should I believe you. For all we could know you of set that...that whatever it was off.

Menendez: If you don't let me go my colleague will make you.

Stallion: And where is this colleague then? He's obviously lying to us Spitfire, I say we kill him on the spot and take the jeep.

Looking over the rock the Commander scoffed as he now discovered that they both were pegasi, even the mare/Spitfire looked at him funny and to prove how stupid he was she flapped her wings a few times as the stallion smiled sheepishly. Shame the Commander was gonna knock them out and leave them, no he can't leave them. They would die but taking them would cause them to attack him and would ruin his chances of getting back to Ice. Why he cares for her matters not, so with quick thinking the Commander crouched and silently walked behind the male pegasus and placed his hand on his mouth and gave a quick jab to the back of the neck, knocking him out. Stabbing the shotgun around his armour he then preceded to carefully drag him back to the rock.

Spitfire failed to notice this and didn't question Menendez's smirk as he watched the Commander drag his prey back behind his cover, walking behind Spitfire he stopped as she finally realised her friend was gone. Turning around she fell to the ground in shock and fear when she stared into his faceless helmet and gulped hard when the Commander picked her up with one hand on the collar of her uniform. Raising her above him like she weighed nothing Spitfire could only struggle as she flailed her legs around and attempted to loosen his grip by punching his arm. But the Commander only tilted his head to the side in amusement before he pulled out his sidearm and placed it on her head as tears fled her eyes. Leaning forward the Commander smirked at his fun.

Commander: Boo.

And with that she fainted and the Commander chuckled, carrying her to the jeep placing her in the backseat and using rope to tie her up. He turned to see the other pegasus looking at him with fear, motioning for him to come over. He obeyed and the Commander pointed at the backseat and watched as he sat down and let the Commander tie him. After making sure they both were tied up so they couldn't escape the Commander walked over to Menendez. The madman himself was inspecting his fake eye before crushing it between his fingers, looking at the soldier he smiled.

Menendez: An endgame if you will.

Commander: For what?

The pony in the car flinched at the cold, mechanical voice of the Commander.

Menendez: (Walking past the Commander, placing something in his pocket.) In due time Dove, you will understand.

Commander: (Grabbing his right shoulder) I've had enough of your fucking riddles. Just tell me everything.

Menendez: And spoil the fun. Locke.

Nothing was said as the Commander tensed and stiffened when that word was said.

Commander: Jameson Locke is dead.

And with that Menendez smirked and got into the passenger seat of the jeep. The Commander stood still, watching the mushroom cloud which was now lessening in size. Climbing into the jeep he started driving towards his distension. The city of Las Pegasus revealed itself on the horizon, the jeep stopped with a jerk as all passengers including the now awake Spitfire to lurch forward. Leaning back in his seat the Commander let out a small chuckle which then soon became a laugh, the others but Menendez let out nervous laughs and stopped when the Commander stopped and turned to face them.

Commander: No fuel and I don't trust you (pointing at Spitfire) to walk, so I'm going to carry you.

Spitfire: I will not allow your disgusting hands to touch me.

Commander: Fine then stay here and rot where you can die or let me take you to safety.

Spitfire: And then what. Feel me up like those humans I've seen. I know what your kind did to the others.

Anger was starting to flow in his veins.

Commander: Those perverted, sick fucks.

Menendez: We both mean you no harm but if you don't see reason and continue you act, my colleague may suffer a bloodlust.

Spitfire paled at this as she stared at the Commander who was climbing out of the jeep. Spitfire was in deep thought before nodding and letting the Commander grab her and lift her onto his shoulders. The other pony in the jeep who was called Sorain climbed out and followed behind the Commander.

When they arrived there was a crowd and at the front was Red with Vinyl who was trying to calm him down. Putting Spitfire down he Commander walked towards Vinyl his helmet folding over his head.

Commander: What's going...

The Commander never finished his sentence when a fist connected with his face, his head jerked to the right from the blow and before he could react he felt a hand turn his head to face his attacker which was Red. Time slowed down as the Commander narrowed his eyes and used his right hand to grab the approaching left hook. Red looked surprised but that was wiped off when the Commander punched him in the stomach, letting go of the fist he elbowed the back of the head sending Red to the floor.

Stepping back the Commander got in a fighting stance as Red was getting back up from the ground. The Commander felt blood run down his face by his nose, looking at Vinyl who was trying to avoid looking at the blood. Her hands twitched slightly but a grey mare a few feet away quickly walked over and slapped her. He looked back at Red who had a pistol in his hands and was aiming it at the Commander.

Red: You killed them all. You killed them all you bastard.

He charged at the Commander again and attacked him, his attacks were fast, wild and uncontrolled. The Commander blocked each attack, catching a fist in his hand the Commander quickly spun round to Red's back and twisted the arm behind Red's back. The Commander then turned Red around and kneed him causing him to reel over, using that advantage the Commander then kicked Red in the face once again sending him to the floor. Picking up the dropped pistol the Commander aimed it on Red who got up on his knees. Stepping back as Red stood up, circling around Red until Red's back was facing the crowd.

Red: I hate you, you human scum.

Commander: What the fuck did I do?

Red: You know what, that bomb. You killed the last of my people.

The Commander's hand faulted slightly but he kept a good grip on the pistol.

Commander: I'm sorry.

Red: Like hell you are.

Red rushed at the Commander again but was caught in a blue aura as Vinyl was walking towards them.

Vinyl: Stop! Red your acting like a child and you (looks at the Commander) I thought you was going to disarm the nuke not set it off.

Red: I'm going to kill you human.

Commander: Vinyl let him go.

Vinyl: What.

Commander: Vinyl please.

Red was free from the magical hold but didn't rush at the Commander again but instead let him walk towards, holding up the pistol at Red he flipped it over till the handle was facing Red. Who took the pistol.

Commander: I'm sorry for not stopping the nuke and I'm sorry for everything so to prove this I want you to end my torture.

Walking back the Commander never let eyes wonder away from Red who was getting ready to shoot.

Commander: Shoot me. Show me you have the balls to end this man's suffering.

Vinyl: Red stop this.

Red was about to squeeze the trigger.

Commander: I have a reason to die you know, I lost everyone I knew. My family are dead, my girlfriend left me and my friends all have either betrayed me or dead. I'm nothing but a broken soldier who just wants to die.

Red lowered the pistol and Vinyl was shocked. Red then threw the pistol at him and stormed off, the Commander then walked towards the only place he knows where to get some peace. Opening the door which lead to the roof of a building the Commander walked to the edge and watched the horizon.

Ice: Was it true?

The Commander turned to see Ice standing there.

Commander: Yes. I am nothing but a machine Ice, a cold killing machine.

Ice: No your not. If you were a machine you wouldn't have saved me.

Commander: I saved you because of my duty.

Ice: Yeah, your duty to protect 'mankind' not me. Listen but you need to stop acting like this, I want you to be normal again and I...I'm sorry for wasting your time.

And with that she walked away but before she left the Commander heard her whisper.

Ice: I love you.

Turning to look at her only to see the door close shut.

[Unknown Forest]

Deep in the forest was David, Harper and Cadance. The two JSOC soldiers were talking about on how Harper came here.

Harper: So anyway the police couldn't handle the riots so the looters broke in and shot everyone there. I thought I was gonna die Section and then a voice called out saying I was needed elsewhere. And then I woke up a few days before you did in that Crystal Empire.

Section: Hard to believe that you came from another universe where I failed to save Karma, watch Fraid try to kill Menendez and me killing Menendez. I just don't know what to think anymore.

Cadance: Maybe a higher power wanted the two of you to meet and show the differences that your worlds did.

Section: Sounds unlikely but a possibility, so Cadance how long till we find this Ponyville place.

Cadance: Not long. I can see the town hall from here.

Section: (Smiles) Good, I kinda wanna meet this Twilight you keep talking about.

Harpers thoughts: I see something brewing here, I'll ask Section about this later.

The group reached the towns outskirts and to their surprise a wooden wall that reached to at least 14ft was set up. The small peaceful town now looked like a military outpost. David walked forward towards the gate taking in its detail. Bang. David fell to the floor with dust being blown off his uniform.

Section: Quick into cover!

Getting up David ran and jumped over a downed log and took cover behind it. Harper was behind a tree ready to pot shot the shooter, Cadance was next to him with her hands and horn glowing slightly with magic and David noticed that a pink layer of magic was covering him, Harper and Cadance. The gates opened and out walked a lavender coated unicorn, she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and purple joggers, her mane was purple with a small pink stripe. Cadence gasped and walked out of her cover much to Harper despite.

Cadance: Twilight?

The mare looked at Cadance with shock and then relief, Twilight then immediately ran towards Cadance and gave her a hug. And David heard the most ridiculous thing ever.

Cadance + Twilight: "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hands and do a little shake!"

David smiled at this as they both laughed and hugged each other tighter. Twilight saw David out the corner of her eye and pushed Cadance behind her, magic in her hands ready to crush David into nothing.

Section: Whoa, take it easy. I'm not the bad guy here.

Twilight: Yeah right. You humans don't belong here, leave now or I'll kill you.

Harper took as a chance to pump his shotgun alerting Twilight of another human.

Section: I won't harm you. As a act of good faith I will drop my weapons.

Cadance: Twilight these humans saved me, please don't harm them.

Twilight: Fine I'll let you in but first we'll need to know if your lying or not.

Twilight then led to group inside Ponyville. Ponies everywhere were giving David and Harper the cold shoulder and some were brave enough to throw insults. Some bowed before Cadance but she wasn't interested in that. An insult almost got her snap when it spoke about David using her as a sex toy. David noticing her stress did his best to calm her down.

Section: Relax, this stuff doesn't even faze me.

Cadance was about to reply but was stopped when the group entered a building that was the town hall and inside was the other elements of harmony. David looked at each one trying to understand who they were.

One was orange coated and had a red checkered farmers top and was wearing blue jeans, her mane was blond and was tied in a ponytail. The next was pink and was wearing a pink t-shirt and pink pants and her mane was a puffy pink. Next was a yellow coated one and she was hiding behind a sofa to avoid David's eyes and David could only make out her pink mane. And next was a white coated mare wearing something that only millionaires would wear, her dress was long and sparkled like gems and was hurting David's eyes, her mane was purple and curved up in a strange style.

Taking his eyes off the painful dress he saw another mare who looked like a biker gangster. Her rainbow mane that should have been bright was dark from dirt and it almost looked it was a evil rainbow, her cyan coat was still slightly bright and her choice of clothing was a black tank top with a leather jacket over and her pants was a black coloured joggers.

Twilight: Good now that we are here, I'm going to cast the spell.

Cadance: What do you mean Twilight?

And no more was said as David saw black and then memories clouded his vision as they played out.

Twilight smirked with glee as she could now found out what this human knew and with her followed her friends, Cadance and the other human. Looking around in this snowy environment she saw a younger version of this human on a tree. He was climbing a tree. And above him was another but older human. Looking in his memories she discovered this was Alex Mason his father. They were talking but she couldn't make it out, she was worried when David fell and she watched as his father dropped down and tried to help him only for David to pull away from him as two individuals approached them.

Twilight couldn't make out what they were saying, the only thing she can hear is the rushing wind and birds chipping away. The scene then melted away and showed a young David trying to fight off an older human, David's memories told her this was Menendez but unlike the last one she could hear what he was saying.

Menendez: TONIGHT, your father will DIE.

The memory burned away and revealed the same area but three other humans are there. Menendez was holding a human weapon called a SPAS-12 and he was pacing back and forth.

Menendez: Your best friend, Alex Mason is dead...by your own hand. Do you understand why?

The human in chair looked up, this was Hudson.

Hudson: He was gonna kill David...

Twilight and the others gasped and backed away abit.

Menendez: (Pointing Shotgun at Hudson) Because you must suffer, as I have suffered. Now one more must die. You...Woods. Or David. Make a decision now or in ten seconds you're all dead!

Hudson: Woods...I can't...I have two kids... they...(Menendez pumps shotgun) Fuck... Okay... Me! Do it... DO IT!

Shock appeared in the spectators faces as they watched Menendez shoot Hudson in both his knees, dropping the shotgun they watched Menendez rip off a pendant and used it to rip out Hudson's throat and after that Menendez kicked the chair knocking it over. Menendez went over to the downed human known as Woods.

Menendez: Your life will be consumed by absolute loss. Then and only then, will you understand what you have done to me.

They watched Menendez get up and walk slowly towards a barely conscious David as Woods tried crawling over the madman.

Menendez: I will not kill you, boy. Now like Woods, you suffer with me. And then one day... you will see this pendant again. And you will remember...Everything you saw and felt tonight. You will remember all the years of anger and pain. And when you do David...please...come to me.

Woods fell onto his side as they watched Menendez walk away, Cadance felt tears from her eyes as David now noticed his father. Who was breathing shallow like.

Young David: Dad...No... Dad!

They all closed their eyes as David cried over his fathers dead body, Harper watched with a calm expression but on the inside he wanted to tear Menendez to pieces. And like before the memories changed and showed David as he looks now talking to Harper and a dark skinned person known as Salazar. They watched as they discovered a weapon called Karma, the stories of Woods and his father, discovering Karma is a woman and saving her from Menendez number two DeFalco. And then the mission where David lost his best friend, Harper.

The VTOL flew over the village as David fired at Menendez followers they saw David grit his teeth as RPGs sailed past or hit the dropship but David never let up in his shooting and when it stopped David jumped off and ran towards a downed person called Fraid. Pulling him onto his feet David stared at the dead body of Harper. His world's Harper was dead and the Harper from the other world placed his hand on the shoulder of the memory version David.

It changed to David and multiple JSOC soldiers running into a landed VTOL all aiming their weapons at a aged Menendez as he got up and let them place cuffs on him. Rainbow Dash looked surprised at seeing him.

Rainbow Dash: I've seen him before.

Harper: Tell us later.

She nodded as David took him back onto a ship called the USS Barack Obama. They saw the integration and Menendez escaping, they watched as David fought though the ship and the discovery of the Cererium worm and the betrayal of Salazar and the rescue of Madam President. They watched as a truck crashed into David's car and a human wearing an unknown armour known to David as the Commander pull him out of the wreckage as the both of them protected Madam President. The group watched as the two of them hunted Menendez down and finally found him.

David ran into a room as the Commander holding a Death Machine sprayed a couple cloaked people. The floor exploded underneath David and with quick thinking David grabbed a pipe and looked down, he saw two enemy soldiers reaching for their weapons and there standing away from the two was Menendez wearing a US army uniform. They watched as David let go and slide down the rubble and grab a KAP-40 and shoot the two hostiles and when he reached Menendez who was pulling his TAC-45 on him, David pulled out his knife and stabbed Menendez in the leg pushing him to ground. Acting quickly David ripped out his knife and stabbed Menendez in the right shoulder with his left hand and with his right hand he grabbed the dropped pistol and aimed it at his head.

Menendez: Matyar me, for Coris Die.

He was gonna shoot the bastard that killed his father, his friend and many others but he didn't. Pulling Menendez onto his feet David stared at him.

Menendez: DO IT!...David.

David harshly pushed Menendez towards the exit and made him walk towards the exit where a friendly drone flew down before flying off as loads of VTOLs were landed as US soldiers walking back and forth and off to the side a group of Menendez followers were held prisoner. A US soldier walked up to them and turned Menendez around as he cuffed him.

Menendez: (Sighs) I will see you one year from now. Study Ulysses... and be ready.

The soldier then went to place a gag over his mouth but David stopped and got close to Menendez face.

Section: No. He's just a sad old man, talking to himself. Let him talk.

Menendez looked away in thought as the US soldier dragged onto a VTOL, the hatch closed as the VTOL took off leaving David to watch as it disappeared from view. The memory changed as David walked towards a guard in a place known as he vault.

Section: David Mason for SGT. Woods.

Guard: Another Mason?

David looked surprised before quickly pulling out his pistol.

Section: Oh fuck...Secure the building!

They watched as David pistol drawn went into Woods room ready to shoot but was caught off guard by Woods cheery voice.

Woods: Hey kid, come on.

Section: Jesus, Frank...

Holstering his pistol David walked in and saw another person in there who looked to be in his seventies.

Woods: I'll introduce you to somebody. Al this is Dave.

Section: How you doin.

Woods: Dave... this is your dad!

What was said shocked memory David and the group watching as the old man now known as Alex Mason got up.

Section: Dad?...

A quick flashback showed that revealed when David was crying on his father they saw his father quickly slow his breathing.

Young David: Dad...No...DAD!

The flashback ended as David looked more shocked and surprised. His father smiled at him.

Section: What the fuck...?

Woods however lost his patience.

Woods: Ahh, you're a couple of fucking broads, work this shit out on your own. Need some smokes...

Woods wheeled himself out of the room and shouted.

Woods: Nurse Batshit, where's my smokes?!

David and Alex stared at each other before Alex broke the ice.

Mason: Still got that scar?

A flashback happened showing David falling off a tree at the start of this memory adventure.

Mason: You made me proud that day.

Fluttershy looked shocked at this and the others including Cadance felt angry. Memory David looked taken back by this.

Section: I fell...

Mason: Yeah...but you got back up.

The group immediately understood this as Harper clarified what was said.

Harper: Section never gave up, even as a kid he never sat down and gave up.

The group nodded as the memory changed to the conversation about Menendez escaping captivity via a strange background energy and that Karma could work out something for the engineers to build and the small talk between him and his father up and till the teleporting to Equestria and him saving Princess Cadance but failing to save Flash Sentry and everything else that lead to now. Leaving David's mind Twilight said nothing but left the town hall as the elements of harmony despite meeting him for the first time got a new found respect for this human. Cadance helped the now awake David up as he rubbed his head from a headache.

Section: What happened?

Harper: We'll explain later, and you miss why did you see Menendez?

[Las Pegasus]

It was nighttime and the Commander wanted some answers so he followed Vinyl who was walking at in streets so using this as a way to meet her and ask her what was up with Red and some other stuff he saw that other ponies were setting up. Following Vinyl the Commander was confused as to where she was going, stopping when she went down a corner in the alley. Thinking hard as the Commander slowly inched to the corner and looked down. To see a shock Vinyl had removed her glasses revealing what was once magenta eyes was a bloodshot red, the whites nothing but red as fangs were in her mouth. Myths were just stories to keep kids in bed and vampires were fake but this surprised him. He heard a gasp as he saw Ice on the other side of the alley, Vinyl looked at her like a predator but she shook her head and slapped herself.

Vinyl: Run!

Ice didn't run but instead walked forward, hand rising to place on her shoulder. And then she was knocked to the floor Vinyl on top ready to sink those fangs into her flesh to taste blood. And blood was what she got when the Commander grabbed her mussel, the fangs pieced trough the armour and into his hand. He felt blood being sucked out and something entering him. Ice got up and when she saw the Commander and Vinyl draining his blood, she punched Vinyl in the face hard. The Commander ripped his hand away and quickly thinking he planted his foot on Vinyl's prone body and started to push down with it. But he didn't get far as she threw him into the wall. Ice was about to scream but all that left her mouth was a gasp as Vinyl sunk her teeth into Ice's neck and then a bang rang out as Vinyl fell to the floor with a bullet wound in her arm.

Ice looked at Vinyl and then at the Commander who was standing with his left arm raised holding a Five-Seven while smoke left the barrel, and then she fell unconscious.

[Time skip]

Vinyl woke up in a burst of sweat as the 'dream' played on. And she discovered it wasn't a dream when she saw the Commander staring at her from the shadows. His eyes glowed red and to the left of her bed on another bed lying down was Ice who was refusing to look at her. A bloody bandage on her neck as the same grey mare from before checked the bandage.

Vinyl: (Weakly) Hey guys.

Vinyl flinched when a cold barrel of a gun was suddenly pressed on her head.

Commander: The leader of this whole rebellion is a fucking vampire! Give me a reason to shoot you.

Vinyl: I'm sorry okay, I just lost control when Ice was there. But then again you were suspecting this weren't you.

Commander: When me and Red fought and he broke my nose, drawing blood you had a longing look in your eyes. How long have you been one?

Vinyl: Since I was born.

The Commander holstered his pistol and walked to Ice's side and placed a hand on her mane and slowly stroked it.

Commander: Will she...

Vinyl: It takes more then one bite but then again there is a small chance to become one after the first bite though.

The Commander lifted his hand to inspect the two fang cuts on the top of his bitten hand, he looked at Ice and slowly brought her into an embrace. Vinyl looked on guilty as Ice cried into the humans chest as said human stroked her mane. Ice was a friend and now she lost that friend.

The grey mare walked over to Vinyl with a scowl on her face.

Vinyl: Hey Octy. (Slapped) Ow... that hurt Octavia.

Octavia: You deserve it, I thought you said you could control yourself better but then I see this. If Red finds out he will dump you or worse.

Commander: He won't find out.

Vinyl: How can I be sure you won't tell him.

The Commander looked down at Ice and back at Vinyl.

Commander: Against my better judgement, I will promise to keep this secret on one condition. You tell me how you know Jameson Locke.

Both Vinyl and Octavia paled as Ice gripped onto the Commander tightly.

Vinyl: Locke was the madman behind all this, he caused this. He was behind Eday. Everything the humans did was because of him.

The Commander got up and walked to the window, his hand pulled out a locket that was in his pocket.

Vinyl: Why did you want to know?

Commander: (Sighing) Because my name was Jameson Locke.

Everyone was in shock, Ice backed away and tried to make herself seem smaller. Vinyl just bored her fangs and readied her fist. Octavia looked at the Commander and then thought of something.

Octavia: If your Locke then do you remember what you did here?

Commander: No.

Ice began to write on this whiteboard she had.

Octavia: She's temporary a mute Vinyl.

Vinyl: Oh no. I'm so sorry.

Ice's writing: If your name is Locke then maybe your related to him in some way or when you became the Commander you removed the memories.

Commander: You hold a point there Ice. (Smiling) I was diagnosed as a MPD victim when I worked at a family pizzeria as a night guard. But anything before me getting fired from the job is blurry. In fact I can't remember what happened during the night shift. The only thing I do remember is five words "Are you ready for Freddy"?

Vinyl: (Sighs) Okay so we have no idea if you are Jameson Locke or someone who has the same name and the only way we know how is to view your memories.

Octavia: Of course. (Everyone looks at her) Princess Twilight, she'll know a memory spell but then again getting to Ponyville from here is going to be tough especially with the jeep empty.

Commander: I say we get everything together, contact those who would be willing to help us and prepare supplies for the journey but first I hear the holiday Nightmare Night is a few days away.

It has been a few days since the discovery of Vinyl being a vampire or vampony in this case. The Nightmare Night party went on without a hitch, Ice was starting to trust Vinyl again but what happened to her was something that couldn't be forgotten. The Commander and Red had become friends when the two of them went on a mission to this warehouse to get some supplies. The party itself was inside the theatre that the Commander sang at. As for the costumes Vinyl went as a vampony with a black cape and 'fake' fangs, Octavia was dressed as a werewolf, Ice a witch and Red went as a vampire as well for Vinyl and it was a shock when Red already knew about Vinyl being a vampire.

The party had everything, mini games, cake and food, drinks with names to make it seem like the real thing and of course music. Ice had just recently got her voice back and was talking to Octavia about music and stuff, while Vinyl and Red stood close to them and talked about what to do when they reach Ponyville. The doors opening caught their attention as a human walked in. If it wasn't for the burn mark on his face everypony there would've thought a human broke in. The Commander wasn't wearing his armour and instead was wearing a security guard uniform, it was a dark blue jacket over a white T-Shirt and the trousers were also a dark blue and it was being held up by a black utility belt and he was wearing black smart shoes and to complete it, it came with a flash light and a dark navy blue hat.

On the back of the jacket was the words "Freddy's Fazbears Family Pizzeria". As the Commander walked towards his group who laughed a bit at his costume, Ice however was admiring his body in normal clothing.

Vinyl: This is a Nightmare Night party, not a family pizza place.

Commander: You never know, the place could have a dark history.

The Commander to the shock of everyone there acted 'normal' he joined in some conversations and had a smile on his face. Had the Equestrians finally got though to this soldier or has he accepted his past and moved on. Ice was leaning on a wall arm crossed as she watched the Commander as he strolled over to her.

Commander: Very interesting party this is.

Ice: Yeah.

The Commander looked at her with a smile and leaned against the wall beside her. Ice slowly placed her left hand on the Commanders, blush present on her face. The Commander did nothing but twist his hand around to get a comfortable grip on hers.

Commander: Ice. Do you...how do I put this. Do you love me?

Ice: I...I...I'm not sure.

Commander: Its because I'm human isn't it?

Ice: What no...I. I don't know.

Commander: Ice would you care if I died, would you care if I was to change sides?

Ice: Yes I would care, because you are the only human no person who has protected me, cared for me and you... you risked your life to save me.

Commander: I wouldn't say risked my life yet, but am I the only person or being in Equestria to 'help' you.

Ice nodded and looked away to avoid eye contact.

The Commander gently moved her head to face him as the two stared and together they slowly leaned in. Vinyl, Red, Octavia and everypony there watched the two of them lean in for a potential kiss.

Commander: Thank you. For making me feel human again.

The gap was almost closed but Spitfire who was there was in casual clothing which was a orange tank top and blue jeans silently went over to Menendez and attempted to knock him out. Only for the man to block the attack and throw her over his shoulder. Ice and the Commander quickly broke away from each other and ran with Vinyl and Red to see an already over fight between Menendez and Spitfire. The latter was laughing.

Spitfire: Damn, nice throw there.

Vinyl: What was the meaning of this?

Spitfire: Chill out okay? Just wanted to see if his reflexes were as good as they say they are.

The Commander just rubbed his temples and walked away. Climbing onto the stage and winking to Vinyl who smirked and started playing music. A piano like sound played as the Commander breathed in and then out.

[Accidentally Honest belongs to Borderline Disaster I own nothing]

Commander: So I'm holding on to what I have

Waiting for the motion from you

To wave me on

Standing on the rooftop by myself

The wind caressing me

And I still believe.

Remember the fallen remember the tears

Broken down families through

All of these years

Hoping for better but it can't get better

Completely mistaken this hearbreak

Is faded

I'm so sorry

I'm honestly scared

Take one for my enemy

Just pretend I'm not there

I'm so lucky

I shouldn't be here

Fist held high in the moonlit sjy

Finally prepared

Think back

The memories come fading back

And I'm right on the track to attack the fact

Everybody's backstabbed as it fades to black

And I'm stacked

With a mile high pile it could touch the sky

It makes me wanna stand up and say

Oh oh

I'm calling myself out and I'll say

No oh

I'm fusing my feelings so we can

Go

My thoughts so lost they're trapped

We both know that we will

Remember the fallen remember the tears

Broken down families through

All of these years

Hoping for better but it can't get better

Completely mistaken this hearbreak

Is faded

I'm so sorry

I'm honestly scared

Take one for my enemy

Just pretend I'm not there

I'm so lucky

I shouldn't be here

Fist held high in the moonlit sjy

Finally prepared

The music played on its own for a bit allowing the crowd to look at each other with smiles.

Commander: You should know

What we should be

Awkwardly sitting alone

Accidental honesty

I'm so sorry

I'm honestly scared

Take one for my enemy

Just pretend I'm not there

I'm so lucky

I shouldn't be here

Fist held high in the moonlit sjy

Finally prepared

The Commander jumped off stage and walked outside and to his surprise it was raining which served as a way to increase the emotion in the song.

I'm so sorry

I'm honestly scared

Take one for my enemy

Just pretend I'm not there

I'm so lucky

I shouldn't be here

Fist held high in the moonlit sjy

Finally prepared

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

And slowly the music ended as the Commander stood in the rain, his clothes were damp in the rain. Feeling a warm body embrace him from behind he turned around to see Ice and the both leaned in and kissed. The kiss was short but to Ice it was long and the best moments of her life, when the two pulled away she saw not a cold, machine of a killer but a man who lost so much in a blink of an eye. A man tortured by a past he regrets. Menendez watched with a smile.

Menendez: I hope you are ready for the chaos from those who will try to ruin your new found love Dove?

A/N

And done, and yeah about Vinyl well I got bored and since it was nearing Halloween so I used a name generator one with the characters names and the other had the supernatural creatures and so Vinyl got picked and vampire was selected so yeah flame me because of it cause I'm still confused by it and cue those who hate the early kiss between Ice and the Commander so sorry for that and the Commander's real name is Jameson Locke (No Halo relation) and Locke was the man behind Eday I wonder what would happen if the Commander remembers who he was.


End file.
